Arizona
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Scylla | poi = Camp Verde; Carefree; Cochise County; Copperhead Canyon; Hell's Hole; Middletown; Prosperity; Sedona; Tucson | 1st = }} Arizona is a state of the United States of America located in the southwestern region of the United States. The capital and largest city is Phoenix. The second largest city is Tucson, followed in size by the four Phoenix metropolitan area cities of Mesa, Glendale, Chandler, and Scottsdale, and then by Yuma in Yuma County. In media Films Arizona was the central setting of the 1974 sci-fi/horror film Phase IV. In the film, a species of highly-intelligent, mutated ants attacks a scientific outpost located in the middle of the Arizona desert. Phase IV (1974) The small town of Prosperity, Arizona was once plagued by an infestation of mutated giant spiders. The town sheriff, Samantha Parker and Deputy Pete Willis, along with many of the townsfolk managed to repel the spider attack, but the Arizona State Police came in at the last moment to help with clean-up. They would have responded to the emergency more quickly if the situation had involved an alien invasion, but they had difficulty accepting the notion of giant spiders. Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Arizona played a small role in the 2019 feature film Godzilla: King of the Monsters. At some point in the past, the buried dormant body of a giant six-legged Titan was discovered. The research agency known as Monarch dubbed it "Scylla" after the creature from Greek mythology and erected Outpost 55 around it so they could study it at length. In 2019, an alien Titan named Ghidorah broadcast a call that awakened numerous Titans including Scylla. Scylla burrowed its way to the surface, then went on a rampage that carried over to Phoenix. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Comics Arizona is where the town of Carefree is located. The Alexander family lives there, which consists of Jesse Alexander, and his children Sam and Kaelynn Alexander. Jesse Alexander was once a member of the interstellar peacekeeping agency known as the Nova Corps. The mantle of Nova was eventually passed down to his son. Nova Vol 5 1 Points of Interest ; Camp Verde: Camp Verde is a town located in Yavapai County, Arizona. It has a total land area of 43.12 square miles and a population of more than 11,000 people. Camp Verde plays a role in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. It is the home of the Apache mutant superhero John Proudstar, aka Thunderbird, and his younger brother, James Proudstar, who later became known as Warpath. Mutant scholar and teacher Professor Charles Xavier journeyed to Camp Verde to recruit Proudstar into his team of X-Men. Years later, Camp Verde became the site of a bunker headquarters for the group known as X-Force. ; Chochise County: Cochise County is the location of the town of Prosperity, Arizona. In 2002, a canister of toxic chemicals from the Vironanol Corporation opened up, contaminating the local insect population. These insects were consumed by spiders, and grew into giant, monstrous creatures that overran the town. Eight Legged Freaks (2002) ; Copperhead Canyon: Copperhead Canyon is located in the U.S. state of Arizona. When cycle daredevil Johnny Blaze was planning to jump the Copperhead Canyon and decided to look over it, he was attacked by Snake Dance and his "Snake Men". When Snake Dance transformed into a giant snake and chased after Ghost Rider, Ghost Rider jumped over the canyon. However, reaching 100 mph caused his motorcycle, sabotaged by Sam Silvercloud, to explode sending Ghost Rider falling into the canyon instead. ; Hell's Hole: Hell's Hole was a small biker bar located somewhere in Arizona some distance from the Grand Canyon. The zombie known as Janey Belle rode a motorcycle up to the bar and went inside. At first she appeared to entice the male patrons, lulling them to into a false sense of security. Then however, she allowed her zombie instinct to take over and she slaughtered them all. Just outside, a truck driver, who happened to also be a werewolf, heard the commotion and entered the bar to find it strewn with limbs, intestines, and blood. Janey exited the bathroom and the two instinctively sensed the supernatural upon one another. This naturally led into a fight, and Janey resurrected her earlier victims to serve as her mind-controlled puppets. Despite this, the werewolf was physically more powerful than she, forcing Janey to retreat outside. Zombie Tramp Vol 3 5 ; Middletown: Middletown was a small town located in the U.S. state of Arizona. The megalamaniacal super-villain, The Leader, planted a bomb in the center of the town, and challenged the Hulk into locating the bomb and deactivating it. This was during a time when the Hulk was in his grey phase, which afforded him greater intellect. During this incident, the Hulk fought up against Redeemer and Rock in Middletown. The Leader detonated the bomb, killing most of 4,917 population. Those who survived were mutated into hideous creatures. Middletown then became known as Gammatown. Incredible Hulk Vol 2 345 ; Prosperity: The Viroanol Corporation took an interest in purchasing land in the town of Prosperity, Arizona. They were interested in the McCormick Mines that ran underneath the town, which had been closed down for nearly a decade. They made an offer to the town council to purchase large areas of land as well as financing relocation efforts for the townsfolk. A truck carrying a supply of toxic chemicals from Vironanol was passing through Prosperity when the driver swerved to avoid hitting a rabbit. A canister fell off the truck and tumbled into a lake where it opened, adversely affecting the local wildlife. Crickets that had been exposed to the chemicals were later eaten by spiders who mutated into giant man-killing "eight legged freaks". Eight Legged Freaks (2002) ; Rick's Diner: Rick's Diner was a small restaurant located deep within Arizona. The patrons of Rick's Diner engaged in activities in extreme excess to those expected of a common eatery. Behind the diner was a cordoned off parking lot, which also served as an arena. There, they hosted illegal fighting tournaments which had participants brandishing a variety of weapons. Melons were involved as well for some reason. Zombie Tramp Vol 3 6 ; Sedona: At some point in the past, the buried dormant body of a giant six-legged Titan was discovered. The research agency known as Monarch dubbed it "Scylla" after the creature from Greek mythology and erected Outpost 55 around it so they could study it at length. In 2019, an alien Titan named Ghidorah broadcast a call that awakened numerous Titans including Scylla. Scylla burrowed its way to the surface, then went on a rampage that carried over to Phoenix. Films that take place in * Cowboys & Aliens * Creepshow 2 * Eight Legged Freaks * Genesis II * Godzilla: Final Wars * Godzilla: King of the Monsters * It Came from Outer Space * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter * Phase IV * Starman * Superman III (Partially) * Tarantula Comics that take place in * Classic X-Men 3 * Ghost Rider Vol 2 1 * Ghost Rider Vol 2 2 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 345 * Marvel Spotlight 12 * Preacher 11 * Son of Satan 1 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 5 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 6 Characters from * Amadeus Cho * Ashley Parker * Chris McCormick * Ernest D. Hubbs * Gary Dawson * Harlan Griffith * James Proudstar * James R. Lesko * Jesse Alexander * John Proudstar * Joshua Taft * Kaelynn Alexander * Kendra Eldridge * Linda Littletrees * Maria Proudstar * Marla Madison * Mike Parker * Mildred Eldridge * Mister Eldridge * Neal Proudstar * Paladin * Pete Willis * Sam Silvercloud * Samantha Parker * Sedona * Snake Dance * Rick Jones * Sam Alexander * Will Payton People who were born in * Josh McDermitt * Larry Sugar * Lorenzo James Henrie * Mary Alice Moore People who died in * Charles Paris * Noel Neill * Pat Welsh * Phil Bondelli External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Arizona Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Category:Superman III (1983)/Locations